


Nimble Vagrant

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-28
Updated: 2003-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander (S2) encounters an unusual demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimble Vagrant

**Author's Note:**

> Written in five minutes or less for the One Word challenge.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"Fear," he said. "Is the dark room where the devil develops his negatives."

"And you would know this how, Xander?" Buffy asked.

"It's not so much with the knowing, as it is with the understanding, Buffster."

Buffy threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You talk to him, Oz. He sounds all zen or something."

"Or high," put in Cordelia. "He could be high."

Willow took Xander's face in her hands and peered into his eyes. "Xander? Are you high?"

"No need, Wills," he said. "I am full of the comprehending."

"Oh for god's sake, somebody make him stop," ordered Buffy.

"I'm trying!"

"And failing," put in Cordelia before returning to filing her nails.

"Failing. Finding an important lesson; inviting needed growth." Xander smiled, pleased with himself.

"Xander! Where did you get all this?"

"The nimble vagrant," Xander said. "I got lost in my imaginary vagueness--you know how I do that, Will--and my foresight turned into him."

"It's that Busey demon again," Buffy muttered. "I hate that guy."


End file.
